A Flinx Christmas Eve
by CSFlinxStalker
Summary: Strange things happen when you least expect them to. A girl, a present, one night, everyone's wellknown badluck girl, and an overconfident speedster go into the mix. Flinx Kid Flash x Jinx


Another Christmas, another year of loneliness.

Powdery snow fell from the skies of Jump City and covered the buildings in a blanket of snow. Many families were indoors, enjoying warmth and being together. A certain bad-luck sorceress was not, well, lucky enough to be one of them. She was busy with her own thoughts and memories than the cold. Rubbing her arms, she scratched that thought as the wind blew snow at her.

It's not like anyone actually cares if I'm out here. No friends to care, the Hive Five are too busy with their 'TV Christmas Specials Marathon'; I don't even matter to anyone else.

Jinx was now passing, what else, a florist shop. It was nighttime, so the store was closed. She stared at the few flowers left inside the store displayed. Lilacs, Lillies, and Chrysanthemums were all around, but there was a lone bunch of bright red roses. She could never look at roses without remembering what he said. Her thoughts trailed to that day; a few weeks before the huge battle between the heroes and the Brotherhood of Evil.

_Jinx walked up to the glass case containing the ancient charm. She smirked and was about to move her arm up to break the case with a simple disassembling hex. Then she heard a voice._

"_Need a little luck?"_

Ah, yes. The stupid speedster had to come by at that time. Zipped in, jumbled my world upside down, and then ran back out.

Walking away from the store, she soon approached where the water and the city met up. Another breeze flew by behind her, stronger than the last. Jinx reached back to her old memories, back to when she was a child. Back to the few happy times she had. But that did not last long as Jinx heard someone approach her from behind.

Turning around, she saw a girl no younger than 10 looking at her curiously. The young girl had pale red hair, it could have been pink but it was hard to tell in the faint moonlight, and bright blue eyes. She wore a red snow coat, white snow pants, black fuzzy boots, and a red and black Santa hat on her head.

Jinx glared at the girl, wondering why she was out at this time. "What do you want?"

The girl just looked at her curiously as if Jinx's cold words just reflected right off her. "Why are you alone out here on Christmas Eve?" she simply asked.

The pink haired teen looked away. "Because nobody cares about me." She muttered, feeling that the girl won't leave her alone until she answered her questions.

"That's silly."

The small girl giggled at this, covering her mouth with a gloved hand. Jinx looked back at her, slightly confused. The girl noticed it and explained:

"Everyone has someone to care about them, even if they do not know it. Nobody is ever alone 'cause there is always people around you. Plus, you talk to people, right? That means that people care enough to talk to you instead of just ignoring you."

These words managed to make Jinx form the beginning of a smile. The sorceress crouched down to the girl's height. "You're pretty smart, aren't you?" she said, looking the girl straight in the eye. The girl nodded and looked at the moon, then pointed at it.

"My mommy taught me this stuff. She said that the moon looks alone when it comes out, but it is never alone, because there is always a bright star helping it along the sky. She said even if she disappears one day and I feel alone, there is that one star that will guide me to the light."

The girl straightened her hat and brushed off her coat, then turned to leave. Jinx watched the girl silently as she started to walk away. Stopping in mid-step, the girl turned and ran back to the sorceress. She reached under her coat and pulled out a wrapped gift with a rose glued onto a card.

"I almost forgot," She said, handing Jinx the gift. "A man told me to give you this. He said that you would like to hear what I had to say and sent me to tell you."

Jinx nodded and looked at the yellow-wrapped gift with the red rose, then back at the girl. She paused for a moment, and then formed a true smile.

"Tell him I said thank you and I might consider his offer."

The small girl nodded and turned around to leave. Once again, she stopped but did not turn around.

"By the way, my name is Rosemary."

The girl started once again and walked off into the snowy streets, soon disappearing in the falling powder.

The sun began to rise a moment later and Jinx slowly made her way back to the Hive Base. The rest of the Hive didn't notice when she passed behind them to her room; they were too busy watching something about a dog pretending to be a reindeer.

Shutting and locking the door tightly, Jinx carefully took off the card with the rose and opened the gift. Her eyes widened when she saw a hardcover sketchbook and a set of art pencils in the box. Moving those aside, a smaller container fell out of the box. Curious, Jinx picked it up and opened it. An exact replica of the lucky necklace lay in the box. (Except smaller, who would want to wear a charm as big as their face? XD)

Jinx opened the sketchbook and saw a shot note written on the first page:

_Merry Christmas Jinx. Hope you like this!_

A lightning bolt in a circle was in place of a signature.

Looking at the rising sun in the sky, Jinx watched as the last star faded from sight.

Maybe I am not so alone after all.

(A few minutes later...)

A red, black, and white blur sped through the city, soon stopping at an alleyway a few blocks away from where Jinx stood. The blur disappeared, showing a girl with pale red hair and wore a red coat, white pants, and black boots. Her bright blue eyes looked around for her target. Another blur came into the slightly narrow space; this one was an all familiar red and yellow. The second person stopped, now showing Kid Flash, but wearing a red coat and yellow snow pants. The speedster looked around for a second then turned to the girl.

"So Rose, did she listen?" he asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Rosemary nodded and grinned. "Yup. She says thanks and she might consider your offer." She put on her hat and straightened it, which she had to put away before her short run. "Did you stalk her when she was going back home?"

A fake frown replaced his smile for a second, and then disappeared. "I had to find out if she liked the gift or not…" Kid Flash argued weakly.

Rose shook her head mockingly with a frown. "Mom was right. She said she must have been out of her mind when she married you."

"Hey!" He complained, frowning again for a moment.

The girl just giggled. "Mom didn't really mean that when she said it, you know." She pulled out the amulet that was tucked into her coat; the necklace was around her neck. Rosemary waved at Kid Flash, and then pulled off the necklace. Still gripping it, she faded from sight. Kid Flash heard her say one more thing before she was gone from that time:

"Merry Christmas, Dad. See ya in the future."

* * *

Well, I wanted to add more to this junk of a story. So, it bugged me and I wrote this sucky ending. Hope it's better in your eyes, and Happy Holidays everyone! I'll try to get the next chappie of Contests and Chatrooms as soon as I can. I'm sick, so It'll take a bit.

Sincerely,  
Asteriah, the Contestshipping and Flinx Stalker


End file.
